Her Forgotten Shield
by akaoisora
Summary: Yona always heard a girl's voice in her dreams. Although she had never heard the voice before, Yona felt nostalgic with that person. One day, Yona and Yun met someone who had fainted. When Yona saw the person's face, Yona felt that person was the one who was in her dream. The girl had beautiful aquamarine eyes & purple hair. What will happen next?What is her relationship with Yona?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : Hi! I haven't written any fanfic since a few months ago. Well, I have but I deleted it accidentally... Okay, this is my first fanfic in this fandom XD (I always write fanfics in Kagerou Project's fandom) One thing I should tell you... Sorry for bad grammar! And then, I have some OCs in this fanfic. I'll tell about one of my OCs here._

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian Girl, Mizu<strong>

**Name** : Mizu

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : 14

**Birthday** : March 9

**Height** : 160 cm

**Appearance** : a purple-haired girl with beautiful aquamarine eyes and has a cute face. Her hair is so long and straight but curly at the end of her hair. She wears school uniform with shorts, not skirt, and wears a cape with hood (like Yona always wear) to cover her full body because she thinks her clothes and hair are strange. And, she carries two swords which she've hidden in her cape.

**Personality** : She doesn't really like to talk so much with people she doesn't know though she is not shy, she just couldn't socialize with people very well. But, when she with her friends, she is quite cheerful. She is the type who loves her friends too. She is kind and innocent, so she always asks something she doesn't know. Although she looks like that, she becomes serious and looks cool when she fights. She has a weak body too but actually she is strong.

**Background** : ?

Then, the story begins!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Two Related Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Who am I...?'<em>

_'... I don't know anything.'_

_'What happened...?'_

.

.

.

"Yona!"

"!?", Yona snapped out of her reverie after hearing the call. Yona looked up to see the person who called her name. He found Yun, the orange-pink-haired pretty boy who proclaimed himself as handsome genius, standing in front of her as he put his right hand on his waist.

Yun let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Seeing Yun a bit confused, Yona immediately shook her both hands in front of her. "No-Nothing. I just have a weird dream," she said with a fake smile.

Hearing her words and seeing her fake smile he could look through easily, it made Yun became more confused. "Weird dream? Like what?", Yun asked as he tilted his head.

Yona looked down as she saw the earth beneath her. She was starting playing with her fingers but still telling what her dream looked like. "Well... I just." She stopped for a moment as Yun waiting for her next words as he stomping several times, then she took a breath and continued her last words, "In my dream, I heard a girl's voice said,_ 'Who am I? I don't know anything. What happened?'_ and she always repeat it over and over..."

The situation became calmer after Yona ended her sentences. Yona was not playing with her fingers again, but Yona still looking down, while Yun seemed like thinking about her dream. After a few minutes, Yun put his pointer finger beneath his chin, and started giving his opinion to Yona, "Really... I don't have any idea. Did you dream about other person? Well, you could tell about this dream to Ik-Soo. Probably he would know."

Yona looked up again after she heard the answer, then smiled a bit. "Yes, you are right. Thank you."

Yun blushed a bit and nodded his head, then he said, "Okay, let's go back to the others. They are waiting for us."

"Yeah," Yona stood up and followed Yun from behind.

* * *

><p>In Ik-Soo's house, Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, Zeno, and Ik-Soo did the things they normally do, except Hak, who sat in the corner, muttering, "Where did Princess and Yun go? They are so long!"<p>

"They will back soon," Jae-ha replied as he stood in front of Hak, grinning.

"Yes, you're right," said Kija, pretending to be calm. Whereas in his heart, he was worried that his body shook violently.

Seeing how funny is Kija's expression, Jae-ha suddenly got an idea. He sat beside Kija and said in a sing-song voice, "Ah~ maybe they are lost so they can't back here? Or a bear has eaten them? Or suddenly there are fire clan's soldiers who found them and brought them to-"

Kija stood quickly as he ran towards the door, shouting, "I should find Princess and Yun! I-I should find Princess and Yun!"

"You said it two times," Jae-ha commented.

Hak sighed seeing Kija, and said, "You're so stupid. How can they lost if they know the way to here? And this place has not any bear or fire clan's soldier, you idiot snake."

Kija blushed hearing Hak's words, and attacked him with his right hand, but Hak dodge it successfully.

As Hak and Kija fight and Jae-ha just looking at them smirking, Shin-Ah, followed by Zeno, walking toward Ik-Soo, who was praying as he clasped his both hands and kneeling. He then let go his hands after a few seconds Shin-Ah and Zeno standing near him. He looked to see them and said, "I have something to tell you."

"Tell us what?", Hak asked.

Ik-Soo looked at the right and left, like searching for someone, "Where are Princess and Yun?"

"They are outside," Jae-ha replied.

Ik-Soo put his hand beneath his chin and said, "Hmm... I should tell this to them. Ah, but I can tell this to you first." Ik-Soo started telling, "I've got a message from God. You should find a person with aquamarine eyes and purple hair. That person will be your new friend who accompany you on the way. Princess definitely need that person."

Hak, Kija, and Jae-ha surprised hearing that, while Shin-Ah wearing his usual expression and Zeno just smiling.

"Why? Who is he that Princess will need him?", Kija asked as he raised one of his hands.

Ik-Soo smiled, "You will know for sure after you meet that guy."

Hak started commenting what Ik-Soo had said, "Hm, purple hair? What a weird colour for hair."

"Then, you think my hair is weird too? My hair is green anyway," said Jae-ha.

"Yes, you and your hair are so weird," replied Hak again.

As Jae-ha and Hak talking to each other, Zeno exclaimed as he smiled widely. "Zeno wants to meet him!"

"Well, I'm curious about him too," replied Kija.

After talking with Jae-ha, suddenly Hak stopped.

"Hm? Why are you stopping all of sudden?", asked Jae-ha.

"... Nothing," answered Hak.

.

.

.

_'... A new companion, huh?'_

* * *

><p>Yona and Yun walked together as they talked to each other and smiling. As they talking, suddenly they saw a person lying on the earth. That guy was wearing a cape with hood, same as Yona's. Yona and Yun shocked and immediately ran toward that guy.<p>

"Are you okay? Hey!", Yun shouted as he shook the body.

"Is... he die?", Yona said in panic.

Yun shook his head and replied, "No... He is breathing. I guess he just fainted." Yun quickly carried the person on his back though actually he almost couldn't carry the guy because Yun's body was smaller than Hak and his hand was not strong as Kija. "Let's hurry back to my house," said Yun as he looked at Yona in worry.

Yona agreed and ran together with Yun to Yun and Ik-Soo's house.

* * *

><p>The door in Ik-Soo's house opened.<p>

"Hurry!", Yun shouted as he walked behind Yona.

"What happened?", Kija asked as Yun put the guy on the floor slowly. Hak, Kija, Zeno, and Shin-Ah _(plus Ao)_ gathered around the guy too.

"Who is he?", Hak asked.

Yona shook her head, "I don't know... We found him fainted."

"I will bring a sleeping bed," Yun stood quickly and searching for the sleeping bed.

"Yeah," Yona replied, then looked at Jae-ha, who was looking at the person's face deeply.

"What's wrong?", Yona asked while walking towards Jae-ha.

"... She is a girl," Jae-ha replied.

"Eh?" Yona stood beside Jae-ha and looked at the person's face deeply. She then pulled the hood up that covering the face. Yona saw a cute purple-haired girl which has very long hair and her age seemed like around Yun's age. Glance, Yona amazed by the beauty of her face.

_'So... Pretty.'_

Yona looked at her face again for a long time. She felt like she knew her but... Even though Yona trying to remember her, she couldn't remember her.

"I got the sleeping bed," Yun carried a sleeping bed and wanted to put it beneath the person.

"Hm? She is a girl?", Yun asked as he continued putting the sleeping bed.

"Yes, looks like that," Kija said.

"Ooh..." Yun then looked at Yona and realized that she wore the same expression as before, when she daydreaming and told her dream to him.

"Yona?", Yun called.

Yona snapped out. "Eh? What?"

"What are you thinking?", Yun asked.

"No... Nothing special," Yona answered as she walked away.

_'Looks like I know her for a long time... But who?'_

* * *

><p><em>'...'<em>

_'Who am I?'_

_'Why around me looks dark?'_

_'I feel nothing...'_

_'And... What's my name...?'_

_'I can't remember it...'_

_**'...zu'**_

_'Hm? Someone is calling me?'_

**_'Mizu.'_**

_'Ah... Right. That's my name... And that voice... always warms my heart.'_

**_'Mizu. If I die, please take care of my descendant and become her guardian... forever.'_**

_'Yes, of course... That's only my purpose... from you...'_

_'To find the King Hiryuu's descendant and protect her.'_

.

.

.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?"

"Em...", the girl opened her eyes slightly. After she opened her eyes, she sat and looked around her. She saw a red-haired girl with purple eyes who was wearing a same cape as her, a black-haired man with spear on his back, a white-haired man with strange hand, a long green-haired man, a blue-haired man wearing a mask and fur plus a squirrel on his shoulder, a yellow-haired boy that seemed like a cheerfull boy, and an orange-pink-haired pretty boy_ (or maybe a girl?)_.

"You have slept for a long time," Yun said as he sighed in relieve.

The girl tilted her head as she saw Yun and the others. "Who are you?"

They started telling their names.

"Hak," Hak simply answered.

"My name is Kija," Kija said, smiling gently.

"I'm Jae-ha, dear," Jae-ha replied as he smirked, knowing there was a cute girl in front of him.

"I am Zeno! Nice to meet you!", Zeno exclaimed with a big smile.

"... Shin-Ah," said Shin-Ah, almost inaudible, with Ao _(a squirrel)_ saying "_Pukyuu! Pukyuu!_" on his shoulder.

"I'm Yun," Yun answered as well.

The girl nodded hearing all of the boy's names. She then looked at one girl beside her. Her eyes widened as she looked at her, like found someone she had searching for a very long time. In her mind, she heard a voice that she always heard in her dreams, saying about '**King Hiryuu's descendant**'.

"My name is Yona," the red-haired girl said as the purple-haired girl still widening her eyes in admiration. She was seeing Yona glowing in her eyes. She then suddenly kneeling and her both hands touching the cold floor as she bowed her head without seeing Yona's face in front of her, who was in confused because her behaviour.

"I found you... My King. King Hiryuu's descendant."

The girl still kneeling and bowing her head as they just looked at her, still confused. Yun then started to talk, making that girl looked up to hear what Yun was going to say.

"What do you mean?", Yun said, gulping. "Do you know that Yona is King Hiryuu's descendant? Even I don't know she is King Hiryuu's descendant or not," he continued.

The girl shook her head softly and smiled a bit, but that smile looked so lonely and sad. "I don't know... I just know it from your voice... because... I've forgot everything."

Yun tilted his head. "Forgot... everything...?"

The girl nodded her head and explained, "I don't have any memories. Probably I lost all of my memories... At first I even didn't know my name. But, I start remembering about myself a little, like my name, my birthday... And I'm so happy I could remember it." She smiled again, her smile still looking so sad. Everyone went silent when they heard the story.

Yona then stepped once towards her and bent down, touching her cheek with Yona's soft fingers, and said, "... Somehow, I've knew you since a long ago... But I can't remember too. I think you're special to me though and I feel I always hear your voices in my dreams as if you always sad and desperate..." She stopped then she put her hands on her chest, she continued, "My mind... feel like calling you over and over and I suddenly wanted to cry as much as I can when I saw your face... I miss you... And I still don't know why... Because I'm so sure that I've never met you before." Then she stood up and turned at their friends, wanted to tell something.

"Can... She joining us on our journey? I don't know but... My mind telling she should join with us," she stated as she put her hands on her chest.

Their expression was unexpected. Yona thought they would shock and asked her, but otherwise, they still sitting calmly as they looked at Yona and the girl, and they smiled, making Yona even more confused.

"Why are you smiling?", Yona asked to them.

Yun explained as he raised his hand and shut his eyes, "Because she is the one who Ik-Soo said in God's message. So, we believe her cause Ik-Soo has never lied before. Ik-Soo said it to them first because we were outside this afternoon and I know it because they told me this earlier."

Yona surprised when she heard it, but she nodded slightly as a sign that she understood. She then hold out her right hand to the girl and asked as she smiled happily, "Well? How about you? Do you want to join us?"

The girl looked into Yona's eyes as if she could see her reflection in it. She started smiling widely and her eyes looked so bright, making Yona laughed too.

"Yes! I'd love to! I've been searching for King Hiryuu's descendant since half years ago and I'll do anything for you!", she exclaimed as she put her hand over Yona's and Yona helped her standing up.

They looked at each other and smiled again, then they turned to the others.

"So, how about tell your name? I want to know your name since you are our new friend," Yona said, still smiling.

The girl then nodded again and said in a clear voice. Her voice sounded very nice as if she was a singer.

"My name..."

She was thinking for a moment to remember what her name was. She then remembered and continued,

"My name is Mizu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : Thank you for reading! Sorry I repeated same words because it's hard for me to arrange sentences since english isn't my main language... And I still don't know how the story next with this OC... Maybe I will follow the original story from the manga and changed it a bit or someone can give any suggestion for the story next? I'd love to accept your suggestion for my story! Though, I'll just use your suggestion if your suggestion looks good._

_Then, my special story in the first chapter! This is a story about Mizu's dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu's POV<strong>

All around me looks dark... I can't see anything...

My body kept falling down as if I can't reached the top of this place. I'm so scared if you want to know... And I'm scared to find out what lies at the bottom of this darkness.

Why...? I think this is a dream... But it looks so real which made me even more scared. I want to know what was on the top of this darkness... A light? Or... I don't know.

Beside, I can't remember anything about myself as if someone has took all of my memories... About me, or people who I loved.

Well, if I reach the top, what can I do? Nothing will happen. I don't know what to do too and someone has never led me. I'm... Alone.

_"**Mizu.**"_

_Hm? What is that?_

_"**Mizu.**"_

_A voice...?_

_"**Mizu. Don't be desperate. Hurry, reach the top of this darkness.**"_

_But, how? And... I don't know what to do if I've reach it._

_"**Open your eyes and you will see a really bright light. After you open your eyes, you should protect the descendant.**"_

_Descendant...?_

_"**Yes. King Hiryuu's descendant. She has red hair.**"_

_Why should I?_

_"**Because... You are one of my beloved friends and you always obey my orders. And I believe you.**"_

I surprise when I hear it. The voice sounded so calm yet kind, making me wants to follow his order with pleasure.

I answer and smile too.

_Okay, I will find her._

As I say that, I try to open my eyes as I hear him saying again even though I just hear it a little.

_"**Don't let her die.**"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : Well, I have explained about Yona's dream right? She just hears Mizu's voices in her dreams but can not see anything. I'll tell about Yona's new dream for the next chapter. Her dream will be important so read it. And... Are you wondering who was talking with Mizu in her dream? Probably I tell you in the next chapter. Don't worry, I decided that the next chapter won't be just Yona's dream, but the original story too._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Hey all! Thank you for your comments/reviews for the chapter 1! I'd appreciate it! Well, sorry if someone doesn't really like the OC or story... I love to write something in my mind and make it into a fanfiction. Because of that, I won't change the story or the OC of course. And, I know I have bad grammar, so... Yeah, someone told me that I should have beta-reader. Well, I don't really know how to get one... So, let_'s _begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - A Dream of Her Past and A New Love<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is this a dream...?<em>

_Why am I here...?_

_Will that voice call me again?_

"**Yona. Come here.**"

Yona suddenly heard a voice and surprised. There, Yona saw a man walking towards her.

After he arrived in front of Yona, he held out his hand to Yona. With hesitation, Yona put her hand on his, then he took Yona to a place that was luminous and fully white. Yona was amazed by the beauty of the place, although there was nothing. The place was empty and like being in another dimension, but still, Yona was sure people would call it beautiful.

Yona then looked up to see the face of the man. Yona did not get to see his face even though she had tried, but Yona was sure the person had red hair, like Yona's. Yona also felt that his hand was very warm, like Shin-Ah's hand.

Seeing he had red hair, Yona started thinking, _'Is he... King Hiryuu? But, it's impossible, King Hiryuu had died. And, why is he appearing in my dream if he's really the King Hiryuu?'_

While Yona was thinking like that, the man suddenly stopped and pointed to the front. Yona looked at the direction of the man pointing. There, she saw some moving pictures _-like a video-_ that looked a little opaque. Yona knew the person she saw in the moving pictures. That person was... Mizu.

_'Mizu?'_

Yona then looked up again to see the man's face and tried to encourage herself to talk to him.

"Is she... Mizu?", Yona asked, a little hesitant.

The man didn't answer her question for some minutes and still looking ahead, so Yona wouldn't ask again and looked at the moving pictures too.

Yona started observing the opaque pictures. The pictures were made into Mizu's life video in the past. There was Mizu, who cried with a lot of tears in her eyes. Yona wondered what had happened to her, so she tried to listen better.

"... Why... Why did you die? Why?", Mizu screamed and covered her eyes with her hands while putting her face onto somebody Yona didn't know.

But, when Yona looked at it again, she seemed to know the dead body. The person who was dead... had red hair although Yona was grateful that wasn't her. He was a man with long red hair... And that was... the man beside Yona.

Yona shocked seeing that and immediately looked at the man who was still standing beside her right now. Yona opened her mouth, wanted to say something, but somehow she could not.

A very long time had passed and both of them still in silence, just looking at the moving pictures about Mizu's past.

She cried, laughed, then cried again... with some other people who had red, white, blue, green, and yellow hair. But, they were not Yona, Kija, Shin-Ah, and Jae-ha although one of them was similar with Zeno. Yona didn't know them but Yona thought that they were the first generation of four dragon warriors with King Hiryuu and Mizu. One thing that makes Yona confused, if Mizu was one of the King Hiryuu's companions, why the legend was never mentioned her?

"**She is my friend.**" The King Hiryuu suddenly said while Yona listening well. "**But... I was dead and that makes her sad. Because she was so depressed about my death and her parents and friends had died too, she suddenly forgot everything include me. Probably she was so shocked.**"

Yona felt her heart had broken when she heard the story and suddenly wanted to know more about her, then she asked, "Can... you tell me more about Mizu?"

The King Hiryuu looked at Yona, and for the first time in her dreams, he smiled.

"**We didn't know where did she come from and she didn't want to tell us about herself, just telling us that she had no parents or friends because they had died. At that time, I wasn't thinking that she was a bad girl so I accepted her and we became friends. But, 2 years later, I was dead then they cried. The four of them finally accepted my death though Mizu didn't. Because of she felt all of her beloved people had died, she stressed then lost all of her memories**," King Hiryuu explained.

Yona couldn't say anything and started feeling sad. But, the King Hiryuu continued again, "**Don't tell this to her.**"

Yona tilted her head. "Why? And how did you know even though you had... died?"

King Hiryuu didn't reply, then he turned as his body looked more opaque and sway in Yona's eyes.

'_W-What?_'

That dream became more opaque and opaque. Realizing she probably wouldn't meet him again, Yona screamed, "W-Wait!"

As Yona screamed, King Hiryuu still walking as if he didn't hear Yona's scream.

But, at last, King Hiryuu suddenly turned again at Yona and said something. Even though Yona couldn't hear it, Yona knew what he wanted to say to her, that was . . . .

* * *

><p>Yona shocked and widened her eyes while lying on her bed, panting. She then sat up and tried to calm herself. After she had calmed, she opened the tent and saw a morning sun had appeared.<p>

Yona herself also confused about why she felt uneasy when she woke up from her dream. Well, she didn't really want to think about it deeply. So, she gazed at the sun with her hands covering her eyes a bit, diverting her thoughts to other things.

_'It's... morning...'_

Yona walked out from the tent towards Mizu, who was sleeping with the others. Yona stood in front of her for a long time, then she bent down.

_'... '**Never say this to her**'... huh? I don't know she has sad times in her past... Well, all of people always have it. Include me.'_

Yona grasped her hand tightly as she remembered when her father died, who was being killed by Soo-Won, her beloved cousin. Remembering that, it made her so sad.

"Princess?"

Yona snapped out as she heard the call and turned around to see Hak. "Yes?"

Hak raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Seeing him who was wearing no expression yet serious face, Yona replied with a sad smile, "Nothing..."

After Yona said that, there was a long silence. Then, Hak suddenly walked slowly towards Yona. Spontaneous, Yona walked backwards as Hak walking closer and closer. Yona then tripped over a rock but Hak managed to sustain her with his right hand.

"Are you okay?", Hak asked as he stared at Yona's face.

Yona stared at Hak's face either and then Hak helped her standing up.

"I'm fine." Yona patted her thigh. "I want to walk a bit," said Yona then she walked away.

Hak stared at her again as Yona walked further away. Hak sighed and sat while leaning against a tree beside Mizu.

"She's acting strange."

* * *

><p>"There are the fire clan's soldiers. Let's go," Yona said as she nodded towards Hak and the others.<p>

Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah, and Jae-ha replied with a nod either and walked out of the bushes, followed by Yona.

When Yona had seen the fire clan's soldiers clearly, Yona started acting as a leader of bandits and shouting, "Hey, you! This is our territory! If you want to pass this place, you have to fight with us, The Happy Hungry Bunch!" Saying it aloud, Hak and the others _(except Yoon, Zeno, and Mizu)_ stood beside each other and smiled wickedly, trying to act like bandits.

"They are the strong bandits that prevent us from taking tax, Happy Hungry Bunch! Let's beat them!", shouted one of the soldiers. The soldiers who was numbered around 10, ran toward Yona and her friends to attack them. But, suddenly Jae-ha jumped up and flew in the air as he threw out some of his small knives towards the soldiers. The soldiers who were hit by that small knives, injured.

"H-He can fly!", shouted some of the soldiers, shocked.

After that, Kija jumped down and showed his right hand to them while attacking the soldiers.

"Look at his hand! A-a monster!", screamed one of soldiers in afraid.

The third one, Shin-Ah went down too and attacked them with his sword, without using his eyes. The last, Hak jumped down and held the spear in his hand, then swung it quickly and flexibly.

Yona who was still at the top of the cliff, preparing her arrow and aiming it towards one of the soldiers, while Yoon, Mizu, and Zeno watched them. Yona then release her arrow and the arrow stuck right on a soldier's back. Seeing that, Mizu thought that Yona was so cool.

After all of the soldiers had beaten by them, Hak and Jae-ha tied them up. As Hak and Jae-ha had tied them all, suddenly one of soldiers appeared from the bushes behind Yona, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu, then he took out his sword and directed it to Yona's neck.

"D-Don't move or I will kill this girl!", the soldier shouted.

Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-Ah, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu were surprised seeing that. Since Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, and Shin-Ah were beneath the cliff, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu who couldn't fight, can't do anything and they went silent with a sense of panic in their hearts.

Hak then tried to step once, but the sword that soldier held getting closer towards Yona's neck as Hak stepped again.

"Let go of her," Hak said angrily.

"No, she is the leader of you bandits right?" No one answered, then the soldier stared at Yona who was shaking. "Hah! It's funny! You're the leader but you are the weakest!", the soldier mocked Yona while laughing.

Mizu grasped her hands when she heard that as the soldier still laughing, then she looked at him angrily. The soldier realized that Mizu was looking at him and said, "What are you looking at, girl?"

She walked towards him slowly while looking down as her face seemed smothered by her own shadow.

The soldier who saw that, directing his sword closer and closer to Yona's neck, until it was around 1 centimetres from her neck.

"Don't come near! Or I'm really will kill this girl!", he exclaimed.

Yoon, which was the nearest to Yona, screaming in afraid, "No, Mizu! Stop! Don't move again!"

As Yoon said that, Mizu suddenly moved rapidly to the soldier's behind and took out her two swords from her cape. The soldier shocked and looked back, but Mizu immediately attacked him fast and beated him. Her movement looked so fast, even faster than Hak. If you want to know, she was like an assassin, who killed the enemy quickly and simply, but Mizu was not assassin of course.

Mizu then walked towards her new friends while Yona and the others ran toward Mizu.

"You can fight? Why didn't you say anything?", Yoon asked.

Mizu smiled a bit. "Sorry..."

Kija then stared at Mizu's face, and realized something.

"Your face... looks pale. Are you okay?", Kija said in worry.

Mizu replied with a small grin again, "I'm... fi-" All of sudden, Mizu fell to the ground and fainted. All of them then gathered around Mizu in panic. Yoon examined the state of her body. Then Yoon realized. Turned out, Mizu was breathless and had a fever.

"She is breathless and has a fever. Hurry! Carry her!", he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jae-ha said while carrying her and all of them ran back to their camp.

* * *

><p><strong>"Mizu."<strong>

_'Ah... I hear that voice again... I miss the guy who has that voice... I don't know why but... Even though I can't remember the face, seem like I...'_

.

.

"... Loved him."

"Hm? Are you awake?"

Mizu opened her eyes slightly and saw Yun sitting beside her. She then realized that she said '**that**' accidentaly, so she instinctively covered her mouth with her both hands. Yun, who saw her panic reaction, sighing and standing with a medicine in his hand.

He sratched his head and opened his medicine as he said, "It's alright. I won't ask."

Hearing that, Mizu was relieved. Yun gave the medicine to her then Mizu said thank you to him and drank it.

After Mizu had drunk it and put it near her, there was a silence again. Yun then stared at her for a moment, and said, "You have fever before and I'm sure you're feeling better now. But, there is something strange with your respiratory."

Mizu looked confused and raised her eyebrow, like she wanted to ask. Seeing that, Yun continued the words, "Do you have a disease?"

Mizu shook her head and answered, "I don't remember."

Yun then closed his eyes as he put his hand beneath his chin, thinking. "Looks like you have a disease such as shortness of breath... I never found a person who has the same illness like yours though... Hmm...", Yun said as he still thinking.

She smiled at him seeing his concern with the disease she had. "I'm fine. I don't really care with this illness."

Yun widened his eyes when he heard it. His reaction made her thinking,_ 'Did I say something wrong?'_

All of sudden, Yun held her shoulders strongly. Mizu felt pain though, but Mizu still didn't say anything as she widened her eyes seeing his angry face.

"No! Don't say that!", he shouted.

After he shouted, he looked down and Mizu realized that his body was shaking. Mizu still couldn't ask anything about why he was angry. She thought he probably had a sad past about a disease or something.

Still holding her shoulders, Yun eventually weaken his grip and continued to say, "Sorry... Actually, I was one of those poverty people from a fire clan's village whose most of the inhabitants have illness and do not have a money... So, I had always stolen something from people to sustain life. Until I met him..."

After said that, Yun felt something warm touching his hair softly. He then looked up, seeing Mizu stroke his hair and smiled.

"But you have many friends right?" She pointed her thumb to her own chest. "Include me," she said, still smiling.

Seeing that, Yun smiled too and started chuckling, "Heh, you almost like Yona."

Mizu tilted her head. "Really? I'm happy if it's true," she said as she ruffled Yun's hair. Then, she whispered to herself, so Yun didn't hear it. "Well, I could be like this because of you all."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a kid!", he then said, pouting, then he looked her smile again and stared at her for a long time, but Mizu didn't realize that.

"Ah, I want to see the others," Mizu said and walked out from the tent.

After she had walked out, Yun sat quickly with red face that seemed like an apple and whispered to himself, "Why... is my heart beating so fast?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : So, I guess you can conclude that Yun will love her. Well, I will tell you the two pairing in this fanfiction. They are Yun x Mizu and Hak x Yona. And sorry if there is a character who was OOC._

_Okay, this is the second special story for chapter 2! Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>King Hiryuu's POV<strong>

_'She has gone...'_

I look at the fully white dimension around me as if I just stare at nothing. But, in my mind, I imagine that girl, my descendant. After her, I imagine Mizu and the first generation of dragon warriors, who smile at me happily, like before...

I look up and close my eyes slowly. Then, I reminisce about our lives before, when I met her for the first time.

**_Flashback_**

"I found a girl lying here!", the white dragon shouted as he pointed at a girl lying on the grass.

"Where?", I asked while the other dragon warriors walking beside me.

There, I saw a girl with aquamarine eyes and purple long hair, wearing a strange clothes. I've never seen a girl as pretty as her in my life before. As I thinking like that, I carried the girl and searched for empty place to take care of her.

"Here. I guess we can use this place," the blue dragon said.

I nodded and put her down carefully, then the yellow dragon put his hand on her forehead and exclaimed, "She has a fever and she is breathless!"

He and I then took a handkerchief and washed it in the river near us. When we went back, the green dragon called us and said that the girl had woke up.

I ran toward the place where the other dragon warriors and the girl were. After I arrived, followed by the yellow dragon, I saw the girl coughing.

I stood beside her and gave her one of my bottle of water. She said thank you and drank it.

"Where are you from?", I asked as the others stood beside me, listening.

She shook her head with a face that looked sad.

"I... can't tell you...", she said, panting.

"Why? And are you okay?", I asked as I put my hand on her forehead to check the state of her body.

"I'm fine...", she answered, blocking my hand as if she didn't want to be touched by me.

I paused seeing her sad face. I thought she had experienced a major accident in her life that she couldn't ever forget.

I held her hand and said with a smile, "You can tell us everything that weighing on your mind. We won't tell anyone."

As I said that, she started sobbing. We just could see her crying though. Then, when she already felt relieved, I hug her and patted her back a few times.

She pressed her face against my chest and didn't say anything. After she had felt calm, she told us that her family and friends had died because of an accident. I didn't know what had happened to them since she didn't tell it.

After she finished her story, I let go of her and offered her a hand and said, "Do you know where will you go? How about joining us?"

She went silent for a few seconds when she heard it, so I thought that I said something wrong. Probably she thought that I was a strange person who suddenly inviting her to join us?

_'Should I... explain about us?'_

Then, as I thought, I started explaining to her, "Sorry. I think you're still don't know about us. My name is Hiryuu, and they are my friends." I pointed at the other dragon warriors as they nodded to her, then I continued, "This is a secret but... I'm the King of Kouka and I'm on the way to my kingdom. If you don't know where you're going to stay, you can live in my kingdom. Of course you don't have to repay me. I'm happy to help humans."

At last, she accepted my offer and I helped her standing up. Then, we continued our journey to the kingdom. When we were walking, I saw her face still looking a little sad.

_'Even though she has found where she's going to stay, does she still thinking about her family and friends?'_

I started thinking to find a way to make her happy, then I found an idea. I walked beside her and smiled gently.

She raised her eyebrow with a serious face. "... What?"

I didn't answer her, so she wanted to ask again, but I suddenly pulling her both ends of her lips until it looked like she was smiling.

"Bwat war yu duim? (What are you doing?)", she asked again, but her face was looking so confused now.

"People would receive happiness if someone does good things for them and always give sincere smile," I stated. "So... You should smiling too, because I'll be sad if I see you like that."

I let go my fingers from pulling her both ends of her lips, then she touched her lips and asked me in confusion, "Why? Why do you care about me?"

The white dragon replied, "Well, he always like that. He loves humans and always care for them."

I laughed a bit hearing that. "Although I know you had problems in your life, don't forget to smile," I stated.

She then nodded and grinned.

There, I saw her first happy smile...

.

.

.

**_That time... How many years had passed, huh?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : I planned to write special chapters in each chapters. Well, I don't really know about King Hiryuu or the first generation of dragon warriors... So, sorry if they are out of character. I made King Hiryuu's character similar with Yona._


End file.
